


Star-Crossed Lovers

by patton_pending



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Abstract, How Do I Tag, Human Logic | Logan Sanders, Morality | Patton Sanders is a God, Open to Interpretation, Outer Space, Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22046191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patton_pending/pseuds/patton_pending
Summary: Logan collects stars every night. Someday soon, he hopes to see his god again.
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27





	Star-Crossed Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as more of a poem idea than a fic idea but I ran with it. Hopefully it’s good anyway!! It’s pretty abstract and I’m not sure what the meaning is supposed to be but y’all can interpret however you see fit :) hope y’all enjoy it!!!! 
> 
> Warnings: um, mentions of gods, a kiss from a giant ig? Feelings of lost hope, bit of crying, but otherwise it’s fairly benign! Lemme know if I missed anything!!

Every night, Logan would go out onto his balcony, and pluck a star from the sky to keep in his jar.

They gathered like fireflies in the glass, glowing bright and buzzing with life. They each had a name, a soul, a spirit. Logan kept them for himself, obsessed with the idea of crafting his own constellations.

He spoke to the stars as though they were friends. He told them his story, how he got to this point in his life. How he ended up collecting stars to call his own.

It all started with a kiss.

Odd to think that a story would have a beginning such as that. Many stories end that way. But Logan's story was far from over.

And it wasn't just any kiss. It wasn't just Logan's first kiss. It wasn't just a typical kiss from a crush or a lover.

It was a kiss from a god.

At least, Logan presumed they were a god. They looked to be quite godlike, anyway. Of course, while it was rude to assume things, he couldn't possibly assume anything else.

Constellations dotted their face like freckles, and they wore the Milky Way in their curly hair, with the solar system around their neck like expensive jewellery. They wore a dress sewn with sunlight, bringing light and wonder with every step they took. Their glasses were round like the rings of Saturn, eyes blue as Neptune behind them.

Logan couldn't call them anything but a god. How could anyone so beautiful be anything less?

"I know who you are," they had said to him, towering above him, at least as tall as a skyscraper. "You wish to meet my children. You're not the first of your kind to have this wish. And I doubt you'll be the last."

"Your children?" Logan had asked in confusion. "Who might your children be?"

"The stars, of course," they giggled. "You wish to know them as friends. Know their lives, know their stories. That's a privilege I don't grant to many, but I can sense that you're different. Your intentions are pure, and I know you'd never let anything happen to them."

"Their lives?" Logan repeated. "Stars aren't alive; they're merely gaseous spheres, mainly consisting of hydrogen and helium. How can they have lives?"

"You're a smart one," the god had said, avoiding the question. "Smart, but maybe not too wise. One without the other is fine, but a balance of both is what makes good men great."

"What do you mean?" Logan had asked, confused by the riddles.

"Let me make you an offer. A game, even."

"What kind of game?"

"A game of few rules. Every night, collect my children, one by one. Keep them safe and warm and happy. And once you have gathered every one, every star in the sky, the game will end, and I shall return to you. One star per night, no more, no less."

"But... that's impossible! There are an infinite number of stars in the universe, and how can I possibly collect them? What you ask of me is completely impossible!"

"You would be amazed by the things one can do when not focused on what is and is not possible."

They lowered their hand to the ground and invited him to climb on. He did so, sitting in the centre of their palm as he was raised far above the trees. He could nearly touch the clouds as the god held him up at eye level. They held up their other hand, forming a loose fist for a moment, before revealing a glass jar that they seemed to procure from nothing.

"This will help you in your collecting," they had said as they handed the jar to him. "It can hold anything in any amount, no matter how filled it may appear. Now, do you accept the rules of my game?"

"Um... so every night... I collect a single star, until I've collected them all?" The god had nodded their head in confirmation. "Alright, then. I accept. But how do I collect stars? They're rather difficult to reach."

"It's not something that can be explained, only accomplished. Any other questions?"

Logan had thought on this for a moment. He had millions upon millions of questions, but doubted he had the time to ask them all. Instead, he had decided upon one.

"Who are you?"

The god had smiled warmly at that. They gently pressed their giant lips to his forehead, and he was instantly seeing stars. Not only from the shock, but it felt as though he was surrounded by literal stars. The last thing Logan had remembered before waking up in his bed was the god whispering four words in his ear.

"I'll see you soon."

That was fifteen years ago. Logan had now collected 5,897 stars. He was seemingly no closer to finishing this game now than he had been back then.

The stars always encouraged him as he rapidly began losing hope. He couldn't even remember why he'd agreed to the game in the first place. Of course, he was only a teenager, far too easily coerced by those he thought were attractive.

Far too easily coerced by gods.

He wanted to break the rules. He wanted to grab as many stars as he could while they still hung in the sky. He wanted to greedily stuff them into the magic jar as quickly as possible and end this game.

Of course, the uncertainty of the unknown kept him from doing such things. He didn't know what the consequences of breaking the rules were. He didn't know if he would be punished. He didn't know if doing so would mean he could never see that mysterious god again.

And he _really_ wanted to see them again.

Perhaps he was foolish for clinging to such a fantasy. Perhaps this god had never existed at all and Logan had simply made them up. Of course, that would leave him with the question of how he gathered stars like little treasures.

 _Pattimohr will return_ , the stars would whisper. _Pattimohr always keeps their promises_.

At least Logan had a name for this supposed god. Pattimohr.

The name was unfamiliar, and much research proved that no one had ever heard of such a god. It was quite discouraging to say the least.

At least he had the stars to guide him.

That night, he returned to his balcony and plucked another star from the heavens, but this time it was different. The star he had taken was the last one in the wide blue yonder.

But that couldn't have been right. He only had 5,898 stars, and he knew there was more than that. Perhaps the rest of the stars were simply hidden from view. He had to be sure before he got his hopes up.

He placed the star inside the jar with the rest of their siblings, and went to take a drive.

He kept the jar in the passenger seat as he drove, looking up at the sky when he safely could. So far, the sky was nothing but a black void, as though the stars had never been there to begin with.

 _I can't get my hopes up_ , he thought sternly. _There are more stars out there, I_ know _there are._

He made it to the countryside, where there was much less air pollution, and his heart broke in two. He pulled over by a grassy field and got out of his car, looking up into the star studded sky. From where he was standing beneath the cloudless black expanse, there were one, maybe _two_ thousand in sight.

He could hear the stars calling to him, whispering words of comfort, telling him that they knew he could do it, that he could carry on. He didn't believe them. How could he? There wasn't a hope in the universe for him.

He sank down to his hands and knees, completely defeated. He gripped the dewy blades of grass in white-knuckled fists, hot tears stinging his eyes. A sob tore through his throat, even as the stars provided solace.

He heard a car pull to the side of the road. Just what he needed; someone to gawk at him. He would rather not have to deal with this at the moment.

"Are you okay?" the driver asked as they got out of their car and closed the door. "Did your car break down?"

 _Go away_ , Logan thought, though didn't have it in him to say aloud. _Leave me alone_.

"Do you need me to call someone?" they asked as they approached, kneeling down in front of Logan. "What's wrong? What happened?"

Logan's head snapped up to give this stranger a piece of his mind. He wanted to scream in their face, he wanted to get mad, he didn't care who they were. 

Until he saw their face. 

Freckles visible even in the dark of night. Curly dark blonde hair with a galaxy themed headband. A dark blue scarf with the planets on it. Light blue t-shirt with a logo on the shoulder in the shape of a golden sun. Bright blue eyes behind round gold framed glasses.

Could this be who he'd been searching for all this time?

"You okay, kiddo?" they asked softly, snapping Logan from his reverie.

"Who are you?" he asked, without really thinking about it much.

"Um, I'm Patton. I, uh, I saw your car on the side of the road and wanted to make sure everything was okay. You seem pretty shaken up, did something happen?"

Logan said nothing. He wasn't sure what he would say anyway. Patton had to be Pattimohr. Logan was sure of it.

As though on autopilot, he wrapped Patton up in a hug, one he'd needed for so long. 

Patton hesitated for only a moment before returning the sudden hug, providing a sort of comfort the stars were not quite as skilled in providing.

They stayed like that for a long while, Logan soaking up every bit of this feeling. They were both silent, but Logan was quite alright with that. No words were needed, only the warmth of the moment.

After fifteen long years, Logan had finally found his god.


End file.
